Soaked With Guilt
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Alvin pulls a prank on Brittany. But what should he do, when he starts to feel guilty afterward?
1. Alvin's Prank

"Alvin, seriously?" Simon asked his brother as he watched him make half a dozen water balloons. The capped chipmunk had every intention of throwing them at his female counterpart when she came over to get Jeanette's book from Simon.

"Why do you look surprised? I told you I was gonna do this earlier," Alvin replied as he tied the last balloon closed. Simon sighed as he wondered that himself. He should know by now that Alvin's antics were limitless, once he had a scheme or trick planned out, there was no stopping him from putting it into action.

"I guess I thought you'd know when enough is enough. This prank sounds a bit mean. I mean, six water balloons?! All for one person?" Simon asked as he watched Alvin play with the squishy material of the balloon.

"Yeah, well I have no limitations. Nothing Brittany can do will make me even consider rethinking my prank." Alvin stated as he sat the balloon next to the other ones. He looked into Simon's gray eyes. "You think I'm doing this for no reason?" Alvin asked him. Simon arched an eyebrow.

"Like you need a reason to pull a prank on someone." He retorted, looking at Jeanette's book he held in his hands. Alvin feigned a hurt look.

"Oh that hurt, Simon!" He said, putting his left hand over his heart. "That hurt real bad!" Simon rolled his eyes.

"Unless, you do have a reason. Do you?" Simon asked, looking back over at Alvin. Alvin shifted his eyes and picked up another balloon.

"Of course not," Alvin said in a slightly defensive tone. "Like you said, I don't have to have a reason for pulling a prank on someone. Especially if it just so happens to be Brittany." Simon sighed as the doorbell went off. "Yes!" Alvin exclaimed, putting his water balloons into a bag.

"I really suggest not doing this. You're not this cruel, Alvin." Simon said as he left their room and headed downstairs, Alvin right behind him.

"There's nothing cruel about a few harmless water balloons, Simon." Alvin replied as Simon stopped by the foot of the stairs. The doorbell went off again. Alvin held a balloon in his hand, arching an eyebrow at Simon. "Aren'tcha gonna get that, Simon?" Simon let out a breath and went to answer the door. He did his best to not let Alvin have any chance to hit Brittany with his water balloons.

"Here, Brittany. Tell Jeanette thanks for me, would you?" Simon asked, handing her the book. Brittany nodded. Before she turned to leave, Alvin pushed the door open and threw his first balloon at her, right on her chest and stomach. It exploded, soaking her.

"EE!" Brittany squealed. She looked up at Alvin, who had a smirk on his face and another balloon in his hand. "ALVIN!" She yelled, Simon tried to stop him, but Alvin pushed him further inside the house. Alvin threw his second balloon at her lower body, soaking that too. "Ugh! What the heck?!" She took several steps back, holding onto Jeanette's book. When she saw where he was aiming the next balloon, she quickly shielded it with Jeanette's book. He had aimed at her face, but most of the water got on Jeanette's book. "Stop it, Alvin!!" Brittany yelled.

Alvin was having too much fun with this. He had thrown the rest of his balloons at her. She had backed up and was standing on the sidewalk, dripping wet. Alvin then, proud with his work, laughed at her. "Wow!" He laughed. "You look a mess!" She glared at him, hurt and angry tears in her eyes. Once he stopped laughing, he noticed the tears. "Hey, why are you crying? It's only water."

"Oh, you're such a jerk, Alvin!" She yelled, the tears falling down her cheeks. "This was completely unnecessary!" Alvin stared at her, taking in her appearance this time. She was shivering and her clothes clung to her body. Man, was he feeling, guilty?!

He shrugged it off, "Pft! You're being a drama queen! Like I said, it's only water." She glared at him.

"OH! You little-! I hate you!!" She yelled, and stormed off. The words hit him hard. Hate? She hates him? Simon stood by him, his arms folded.

"I told you not to do it," Simon said matter-of-factly. Alvin glared at him, but the hurt in his eyes was evident. He looked down. "So...are you going to apologize?"

"For what?!" Alvin snapped, his defense rising. "It was only water!" Simon let out a breath. Alvin sighed and went back inside, Simon followed, closing the front door.

* * *

**_That's it so far! If you think I sould continue, or have any ideas, let me know! But please review for me!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**


	2. Guilt

Home, Brittany gave Jeanette her book back. "Uh, Brittany? Why are you soaking wet?" Jeanette asked, holding the wet book. Brittany got to work gathering up some dry clothes.

"Alvin. That's why. He found it amusing to drown me with water balloons." She snapped and left to get changed. She blow dried her hair and once satisfied with her appearance, went back into her room. Jeanette was busy drying her book. "I'm sorry Jeanette. I'll pay for the damages." Jeanette looked at her and smiled.

"That's alright, Brittany. It's not that bad." Brittany smiled and went over to her.

"Simon said thank you," she whispered. Jeanette blushed faintly and continued to dry her book.

* * *

"I refuse to apologize! So stop suggesting it, will you?!" Alvin snapped at his brother for the tenth time. Simon rolled his eyes. Alvin could feel the guilt eating away at him. _Does she really hate me?_ He wondered.

"You can't put your pride aside and just apologize? Is it really that hard for you?" Simon asked him. Alvin sighed and sat cross-legged on his bed. "Oh wait, what am I saying? Of course it's hard for you. You didn't do anything wrong. You only soaked Brittany with water balloons out of spite, right?"

"Aww shut up, would ya?" Alvin snapped, glaring at Simon. Simon arched an eyebrow and looked at one of his own books. Alvin looked down at his lap. "Do you think she meant it?" He asked softly. Simon looked at him.

"Meant what?" He asked, easily seeing that he felt badly.

"That she hates me. Do you think she meant it?" He asked, looking at Simon. Simon blinked, surprised at the emotion his eyes gave away. He climbed off his bed and onto Alvin's, sitting next to him.

"I'm not sure really. She can be dramatic, you said so yourself. So, do yourself a favor, and go over and apologize. Then ask her. This guilt you're feeling isn't going to go away unless you apologize." Simon suggested gently. Alvin thought about it. He let out a breath and nodded.

"Ok, I'll go over there in a couple of hours." He looked back at Simon. "You and I both know, if I left now, I'd be walking into the lion's den." Simon smiled and they laughed at how he phrased it. He definately would be walking into one, too.


	3. Apologizing

Brittany sat on her bed, doing her toenails when she heard Eleanor announce someone was at the door for her. She sighed and cautiously made her way to the door without messing up her freshly painted toes. She opened it and saw Alvin there. She glared and went to close it on him, but he stopped her.

"Wait," he said gently as she slowly opened it back. He smiled sheepishly.

"What?" Brittany demanded, putting her free hand on her hip, the other still holding the doorknob incase he said something rude.

"I see you're dry…" He said, stalling. Brittany rolled her eyes, tapping her foot. Alvin could see she had very little patience with him. "Umm…" He said and cleared his throat. "Could you, come out here?" He asked, being careful with what he was saying. Brittany inhaled and let the breath out, thinking it over.

"Fine," she sighed and came out, closing the door behind her. They sat on the front step.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking over her toenails.

Alvin let out a breath, God apologizing was so hard. He swallowed his pride and said, "Brittany, I'm sorry." She looked at him, shock clear on her face.

"Wh-What?" She stammered, not sure if she heard him correctly. He managed a small smile.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was mean, and I know you thought I had no reason for it, but I did. It wasn't a good one. But I won't get into that." He couldn't help but laugh at her bewildered face.

She blinked and looked down. She let out a soft breath. "Thank you, Alvin. Your apology means a lot." She smiled up at him and they stood. "See you around." She turned to go inside.

"Wait!" Alvin quickly stopped her. She turned to face him, confused. "You didn't mean it, did you?" He asked. She tilted her head to the side, not understanding. "When you said you hated me. Did you mean it?" She blinked and smiled.

"Oh, Alvin. I'm sorry." She apologized gently. She stepped closer to him and kissed his lips softly. Pulling back she stood by her door, holding the doorknob lightly. "I could _never_ hate you, Alvin Seville." She smiled and went inside, closing the door gently.

Alvin lightly touched his lips and smiled, a faint blush on his cheeks. He turned and headed home. _She doesn't hate me…_


End file.
